


Wheel of Destiny

by SquashedPeach



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Extra Life 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquashedPeach/pseuds/SquashedPeach
Summary: Reader lets slip a secret live on the Extra Life Stream!





	Wheel of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first AH fic that I wrote back in 2015 so yeah hahah Quite a few people enjoyed it on tumblr so I figured why not post it here too!

The alarm starts blaring and you know what’s coming. Everyone on set starts going wild as the broadcast team cuts to anyone and everyone signalling that it’s time for the ‘Wheel of Destiny’. You hadn’t been on set for long so you hadn’t had to take part in any of the shenanigans from before.

“Ayyyy! It’s time for a spin of the wheel!” Miles shouts as he stumbles over to it. He turns it. “Everybody drink 3 shots of whiskey!”

Multiple groans are heard all around. Gavin comes over to you with a bottle and a couple of glasses. “Alright love, here’s a glass now let’s get hammered!”

“Um, Gav? I can’t drink…” Taking the glass and nervously gnawing on your bottom lip.

“Awww what? Y/N come on! Don’t be boring, it’s for the lil’ kids innit!” Gavin moans.

“Y/N doesn’t wanna drink? What the hell Y/N d’you you hate kids or something?” Gus comes over and thrusts a bottle into your face.

You try to push away his attempts of trying to get you to drink. Laughing you say “Gus! Jesus Christ please stop! You wanna know why I can’t drink?” you look into Gavin’s eyes as you say “I can’t drink because… I’m pregnant”

Gavin’s eyes go wide as he just stares in shock. Everyone on set starts screaming, you feel the phone in your pocket going mental as you receive texts and tweets most likely congratulating you. Gavin grabs you and pulls you up into a spinning hug. “I’M GONNA BE A DAD! WE’RE GONNA HAVE A LIL’ BABY Y/N!” 

“Gavin! Oh my God! Please put me down!” You laugh as you start to get dizzy from being so elated. He places you back onto the ground and looks into your eyes. “I love you Gav” you smile.

“I love you too Y/N” he leans into you for a kiss.

“OH GOD PLEASE GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!” Gus screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
